Many modern excavating, construction, agricultural and/or demolition work machines are capable of using a wide variety of work tools allowing a single “core machine” to accomplish many different types of tasks by simply changing the working tool. Over the years many different work tool attachment devices have emerged to make the process of changing a work tool quick and efficient.
The device is affixed, or mounted at the location where a standard work tool would normally be mounted to the core machine. Then, once the device is mounted, the device has features to quickly attach to, and detach from work tools that have mating geometry, i.e. attachment Plate(s) and Pin(s).
Many of the tool mating components are standardized across the industry, so many different equipment manufactures, as well as attachment tool manufactures, can produce products that can attach to a wide range tools from a wide range of manufacturers. However, manufacturers do not produce devices that allow the tools of one type of construction work machine to be used on other types of work machines.
Examples of construction work machines that commonly use attachment tool devices include excavators, skid-steer loaders, track loaders, wheel loaders, front-end loaders/backhoe Loaders and tele-handlers.